


Harry Potter and The Obviously Creepy Professor

by Moony394



Series: A Long and Winding Road Of Mischief [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost everyone loves him, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animals especially, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Fight Club - Freeform, Ginny and Ron are twins, Good Malfoys, Harry is a genious, Harry is kinda like sherlock holmes, Harry is literally a mini Remus, He is also very adorable, M/M, New Gen Marauders, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Ron, gotta leave em traumatized from the new gen of havic bringers, linny - Freeform, most of the pairings won't happen till at least 3rd year, slytherin ginny, they try and beat all of the Marauders records, wolfstar, wolfstar raising Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony394/pseuds/Moony394
Summary: Harry is shown love and affection by Sirius and Remus throughout his childhood and never had to go to the Dursleys'. Harry meets his bestfriends at the age of four and they are practically inseparable, all of them fitting together in their own special ways.Together, they work to cause mischief and mayhem, because the Marauders are back at Hogwarts! But, the Marauders don't only just cause trouble, it seems, they attract it like a magnet. Life would just be boring without mischief...(I'll put a better summary later.)





	Harry Potter and The Obviously Creepy Professor

Life seems normal on the night of November 1, 1981 at Number 4 Privet Drive, perfectly normal indeed. The perfectly normal family inside the home sleeps soundly, blissfully unaware of what had just transpired the night before and what was getting ready to occur.

Albus Dumbledore with his long white beard and pointed hat, stands in wait outside of the home next to a worried Minerva McGonagall. If you were to look in the direction that they were, it would appear as if they were only looking up at the stars. But, if you looked long enough, you’d see that they were waiting for the sound and the appearance of a roaring motorbike. 

A few moments later, the bike landed in front of the two of them and a big, bulky man with a huge beard stepped off of it. “I hope I’am nert late, I was trying ter be gen’tle. ‘Ittle tike fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol.”

“Right on time Hagrid, you did well.” Dumbledore praised, eyes twinkling even in the dark.

Hagrid gently picked Harry up from the the little sidecar of the bike and looked at him with sad, teary eyes. “I guess this is g'bye ten.”

Dumbledore looked at him with the same cheery expression. “Now, now Hagrid- this isn’t goodbye. You will see him again when he comes back to Hogwarts. The time will fly by in no time.”

Hagrid sniffed before slowly handing the child to him and the old man took the bundle with a smile. The headmaster then started to lay the child down on the doorstep of Number 4, but halted when the tell tale crack of apparition was heard. 

All three of them jerked around to see who the new person was and tensed when they saw a very angry looking Sirius Black. Sirius, who was typically a very easy going and un-well-serious guy, was not at all a good person to deal with when pissed off. And, right now, he was way past pissed. “Just _what_ do you think you are doing with _my_ godson?” he asked in a very eerily quiet voice.

Dumbledore didn’t look much different than he’d had a few moments ago, the only difference being that his eyes were a little less sparkling. “Sirius, we think it would be best if your godson was placed in the Dursley’s home, because of the blood protection-”

“I don’t give a shit about blood protection.” he spat, interrupting him, “I care about Harry and I care about the fact that Harry would not be loved in that house!” Sirius inhaled a breath, calming himself a little. “I’m in the will, Remus and I get first priority custody of him. So give him to me before I call in the other Aurors.”

At this, Dumbledore paled slightly and sighed. “Very well.” he said simply and handed him the sleeping child in a such a put upon fashion that in any other situation, Sirius would have snorted.

Sirius smiled a sad smile at the child in his arms before nodding at McGonagall and then directing his attention to Hagrid, who smiled at him. “Would you mind if I took my bike back now? It’d be better to travel with him in.”

Hagrid automatically started nodding. “Of course, ger ahead. I wouldn’ want ya ter do anything else.”

He gave him the same sad smile he’d given to Harry moments before. “Thank you, Hagrid.” 

He strapped Harry into the sidecar and mounted the bike, bringing it roaring to life. He didn’t look back at Dumbledore once since he had finally gotten his Godson from him and still didn’t as he flew away.

“Okay pup, you’re safe.” He whispered into the night. “Padfoot and Moony will take care of you.”

When he arrived back at Grimmauld Place that night, he fell straight into Remus’s arms, with a still sleeping little boy cradled in between them. “How are we going to do this Moony?” he asked hoarsely. 

“I don’t know Padfoot, I don’t know. I-” Remus’s voice broke. “We can do it...together.”

☆☆☆

~2 years and 9 months later~

“Moony, Padfoot, come on!” a very eager Harry called standing by the door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place and practically vibrating with excitement. 

Remus fondly shook his head at his little boys antics from where he was sliding on his shoes a few feet away from him, leaning up against a wall. “Just a moment, Harry. Padfoot is trying to get a few things settled for our picnic.” 

_“Well tell him to come on!”_ his round green eyes looked at him pleadingly as his lips stuck out in a pout.

The werewolf rolled his eyes. The child could act so much like Sirius every once in a while, but those moments were few and far between. “Come on Padfoot! There is a very anxious little birthday boy here that really wants to go to the park!” 

After lots of discussion about what they should do for the raven haired boy’s birthday, they had ultimately decided that they would take him to a park in the heart of London. Because no matter how much they wanted to shelter the newly 4 year old boy from the world of fame he was subjected to, he needed some social interaction with kids his own age. Even if Sirius did act like he was actually Harry’s age most of the time, ultimately, he wasn't. 

Instead of replying to Remus, Sirius ran into the room with a picnic basket in hand and a huge grin on his face. He kissed Remus on the cheek and handed him the basket before walking over to the very excited little boy. He scooped him up in his arms and tickled him, made happy by the sound of his joyous laughter. “Hey little Prongslet. Are you sure you don't want to just stay here?” 

“I- want- to- go!” Harry shrieked in between fits of giggles.

Padfoot laughed. “If you're sure.” his voice dripped in what was clearly mock doubt. He broke the act a second later at the look on the green eyed boys face (it was such a Moony I-am-disappointed-in-you face) and threw his godson over his shoulder as he ran out the door.

Moony was watching this exchange in amusement. He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics as he followed him out the door. He sometimes felt as if he were raising two children instead of one. “Come on Padfoot.” he said, rolling his eyes at the guy who was now running around in circles in the yard.

Sirius stopped, eager to see his pup’s reaction to the best park in magical London. “Kay.” he said simply, eagerly walking over to Remus with Harry on his shoulders.

They apparated shortly after that, Sirius only taking Harry off of his shoulder when he’d tried to climb down himself. When the toddler was set down, however, instead of running straight toward the park like they had expected him to he just stared at it with wide eyes.

“Are you okay Harry?” Remus asked him, placing his hand on his shoulder and crouching down so he was eye level.

Harry was extremely smart for a four year old, able to process and understand things at least four years above his level. He had been bubbling with excitement before he had gotten there, but now that he was he was intimidated and slightly overwhelmed by all of the color changing playground equipment. But, the biggest of his worries were the other running screaming and giggling children running around the park. He didn’t think they would like him, not really. The little boy was definitely smart enough to notice that the few children he had met were only nice to him because of the scar on his forehead and after he had spoken to them for a little while they got a confused look on their face and walked away.

“I dunno.” the little boy mumbled as he looked down at his shuffling feet.

His godfathers shared a look. “Come on, what’s wrong pup?” Sirius asked, crouching down next to Remus on the child’s other side. 

“What if the other children don’t like me? The other ones I’ve met haven’t.” Harry paused, glancing up at his family and seeing the looks on their faces. “You can’t tell me they did, I’m not stupid.”

Remus was the one who spoke. “We don’t think you’re stupid pup, you are far, far from it. And, if any of those children think anything less of you or don’t like you because of who you are, than it’s their loss. Because, you are an amazing little boy, Harry and we both love you so much.”

“And if any of them give you a hard time, they’ll have me to answer to.” Sirius added, tickling a clearly cheered Harry. 

“I love you.” the 4 year old declared, throwing his little arms as best he could around both of his godfathers.

“I love you too, pup.” the two men responded automatically. They smiled when he ran away from them and immediately went towards the toy broomsticks they had. _Like father like son._

Harry flew around for a while until he eventually grew tired of it and got down. He smiled at his watching godparents, before surveying the rest of the park. His eyes landed on a redheaded boy and girl that looked to be around his age and appeared to be working together to make something in the sand. He continued to watch the two of them for a moment before Sirius nudged him. “Go talk to them.” 

The green eyed boy turned nervous and confused. “I, um, don’t really know how.”

“What if we went and introduced you? Would that be okay?” Moony asked, giving him a reassuring smile. 

The toddler looked at them hopefully. “Would you?”

“Of course.” The werewolf ruffled the adorable boys hair, giving him a look of love.

Both surrogate-parents walked on either side of Harry as they held each of his hands and led him over to the two playing children that had caught his attention. When they stopped in front of them, Harry ducked behind Sirius, clinging to his leg and only one of his eyes peeking out. The man laughed and reached his arm back to pull him into an awkward hug. The two redheaded children they came to meet looked up from the sand at the sound of his laugh and looked at the family curiously.

“Hello. That's a nice little sculpture you two are making.” Sirius greeted with a smile. “What are your names?”

They both visibly preened at the complement. “Thanks. I’m Ron and this is my twin sister, Ginny.” The boy, Ron, introduced.

“Well, I’m Sirius, this is Remus, and this little rascal back here,” he gestured to each person respectively, “is Harry. And, Harry was wondering if it was okay if he played with you?” Harry poked his head out a little further from behind Sirius at this, making eye contact with the two other children.

“Yeah, you can help us do the squiggle squabbles.” Ginny told Harry with a bright smile and even though said boy had no idea what she was talking about, he automatically jumped out from behind the leg that was concealing him and joined them. 

Harry ended up having so much fun with his two new friends that didn't even notice when his godfathers walked away to introduce themselves to a watching Molly Weasley. He was just so over the moon about the fact that he actually found other children who liked him, who seemed to understand him, that he focused everything he had on interacting with them.

The twins also didn't notice their parents talking to each other, as they were trying their hardest to get as many smiles on their new friend’s face as they good. They both felt an automatic need to protect him from the harshness of the world that even at four they knew existed. This boy, who they figured out was the Harry Potter their parents told them about, was a living representation of that.

An hour or so later all three of them were called over to their parents (whom they'd just then realized were together) to eat lunch. Once they made their way over there Harry received plenty of birthday wishes and was also introduced to the rest of the Weasley family. The raven haired boy had automatically decided he liked the other set of twins in the family as well and talked animatedly with the four of them for the majority of lunch.

The Weasleys sadly had to leave after lunch, but invited them to go to Diagon Alley with them the next day, which after Harry begging his uncles a lot, they agreed to.

When Harry was put down for his nap when he returned home that evening, it was with the sure thought that it had been the best birthday he had ever had.

☆☆☆

The next day, Harry was even more excited than the day before as he practically dragged his godfathers out of the door, which the two men previously hadn't thought possible. But, if you were to ask the little boy, he would have told you that it was because he had heard so many great things about Diagon Alley and he was going to get to visit it for the first time with his new friends. So, why wouldn't he be excited?

Harry clung to his Uncle Moony as they aparated away, Padfoot following soon after. They landed just outside of the Leaky Cauldron and the toddler’s little hands clung onto one of each of his uncles’ as they walked through the busy area to get to the entrance of the alley. _‘I don’t like that all of these people are staring at me,’_ The green eyed boy thought nervously as he looked around at all of the watchful eyes. He decided to voice his thoughts aloud. “Padfoot, Moony, why are all of these people staring at me?” he asked softly. 

They shared a look. “I don’t know, pup.” Moony lied (he was too young to hear the truth), “They are just very rude.” he said the last part a little louder so then their audience would hopefully look away. It mostly worked, as most people looked away in embarrassment (the death glare Padfoot gave them may have been a contributing factor.)

The intelligent boy didn’t look very convinced, but nodded nonetheless. 

Harry watched in awe as Padfoot tapped at a brick wall carefully with his wand after arriving at it, causing the bricks to roll back, creating an opening in the once solid looking wall. Even after being around magic for all of his 4 years of life it still never ceased to amaze him. “Wow!” he gasped, eyes wide in delight. If he had thought the brick wall was amazing, than the whole of Diagon Alley was breathtaking. 

Remus and Sirius watched his joyfilled expression with a smile, happy to see him happy. “Ready to go meet Ginny and Ron?” Sirius asked, amusement gleaming in his eyes.

Harry gave him a look that said ‘Uh, duh’ and it was so Remus like that they both burst into laughter. Sometimes it seemed unbelievable that the green eyed boy was only just barely 4 years old, with him acting so much older most of the time.

It turned out that they only had to walk a few feet before they found the Weasleys, and when they did Harry was immediately almost tackled in a hug by four redheads. He giggled at the two sets of twins antics. “Hey guys!” he greeted enthusiastically. 

“Hey little Harrykins!” Fred and George greeted at the same time with huge grins, Fred ruffling his hair as they finally let him go. (Harry can of course already tell them apart.)

“Hey Har.”

“Hey Harry.” Ron and Ginny also greeted, thankfully not at the same time like their brothers.

“Have you guys been here before?” Harry asked, looking around him in awe still at Diagon Alley. 

“Yeah.” Ron said nodding his little head. “Me and Ginny have been once, and Fred and George have been twice.”

“I haven’t, but it seems amazing! Where should we go first?” Harry asked eagerly.

Before any of the redheads could answer, Sirius did. “How about the Quidditch store they have? We could get you a new toy broom?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, let’s do that.” It was clearly obvious how much effort it took him not to shout those words in his excitement. 

Sirius laughed and Remus rolled his eyes good naturedly and so the Weasleys and the makeshift family headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies. It was only a little bit away from where they were, so they got there quickly and walked around in wonder with lots of enthusiastic conversation, even from some of the adults. 

At some point though, Harry got lost in the crowd of people and lost his family and friends. He looked around the crowd of unfamiliar faces and struggled to not panic. He couldn’t find them, but he saw three other children standing with what looked to be their parents and decided to go ask if they could help him. One of the children was a tan girl with shoulder-length black hair, one was an african american boy, and the other was a boy with pale blond hair and skin. He tugged on the blond one’s sleeve. “Um, hi. I lost my family, do you think that you and your parents could help find them?” there was a slight tremor in his voice.

The boy’s pale blue eyes were soft, and much like Harry’s, looked wise beyond their years. “Of course. I’m Draco Malfoy, and this is Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.” he said, motioning to each person respectively. “And these are my parents.” He motioned to a blond haired man and woman that were watching them curiously. 

The boy’s-Draco’s mom spoke up before he could continue. “What’s your name sweetheart? And what does your family look like?”

Harry looked up into the eyes of Draco’s mom, which were much like her son’s. “I’m Harry and um, my Uncle Moony has scars on his face and my Uncle Padfoot has long dark hair and eyes kinda like your’s. They were with a bunch of people with red hair.” 

“I’m Narcissa and this is my husband Lucius. We are going to try and help you find your family, okay?” Narcissa gave him a kind and worried smile.

“Okay.” Harry’s voice still had a slight tremor in it.

Harry walked with them as they looked out for people with the description he gave them, too worried to attempt to speak much. Blaise, Pansy, and Draco tried to cheer him up, automatically attached to him, but it didn’t help much. 

When Harry finally spotted them, Sirius was looking around frantically running around just outside the shop and asking if people had seen him and Remus wasn’t far behind him, looking almost in tears. Harry’s friends actually were in tears, even Fred and George, and he felt so bad. 

“Padfoot! Moony!” He exclaimed running toward them, relieved and guilty tears falling down his face.

At the sound of his voice, they both stopped what they were doing and ran towards him as well, both of them scooping him up in their arms, so that half of him was being held by each of them. “Oh my god pup we were worried sick.” Remus had relief clear in his voice.

“I turned around and a second later you were gone. I’m so sorry my little Prongslet, I should have kept a better eye on you.” Sirius’ voice was muffled from where his face was buried in his little shoulder, but the guilt and relief were still evident.

“I’m so sorry. It was my fault, I shouldn’t have lost track of you.” Harry said through his tears.

“That’s not your job, baby. It’s ours.” Tears were running down Remus’s face too.

The family clung to each other for a little while longer, reassuring each other that they were all there. When Harry was finally set down, he was thrown into another hug by his four worried friends, and he hugged them back just as fiercely. When Harry was finally officially let go from the embraces he turned to the Malfoy family and Draco’s two friends, who were smiling at their reunion. He motioned towards them. “They helped me come back.”

Sirius and Remus turned to them and smiled. “Hey ‘Cissa, long time no see. Thank you for bringing our Godson back to us.” Sirius said with a grin. 

“It has been a while, hasn’t it Siri. We should meet under better circumstances next time and certainly not three years later. But of course, you are absolutely welcome for returning your Godson. He kinda already reminds me a bit of my son.” Narcissa’s smile was much larger than most people were used to seeing her wear.

They continued to speak and the Weasleys and Narcissa’s husband also joined the conversation, while the children introduced themselves to one another. Both unlikely groups became fast friends, easily adding in Blaise and Pansy’s parents to the mix when they came out of whatever shop they had disappeared to originally. 

And so, Harry had a early childhood full of the stories of the adventures of the Marauders, visits with his friends, and most importantly, a childhood filled with love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! Feel free to leave me constructive criticism and inform me of any mistakes that it might have had.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)  
> -Moony394


End file.
